


Руки загребущие

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Кое-кто чересчур любит распускать руки...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 6





	Руки загребущие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grabby Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617818) by jeyhawk. 



Пока они шли к машине и грузили сумки в багажник, Дженсен хранил молчание. Безмолвствовал он и пока устраивался на переднем сидении рядом с усевшимся за руль Джаредом. Ни слова не проронил, когда тот заводил машину и плавно выезжал со стоянки. Не смотрел на большие руки Джареда, сжимавшие руль, предпочитая невидяще глядеть в окно.  
\- Джен... - попытался завести разговор Джаред спустя несколько секунд. - Ты ведь не злишься?  
Дженсен не ответил, плотно сжав губы, и продолжил упрямо пялиться в на пробегающий мимо дорожный пейзаж.  
\- Я не хотел, ты же знаешь... Просто так получилось.  
Дженсену стоило больших усилий отвлечься от окна и сосредоточить внимание на пристальном изучении собственного маникюра.  
\- Джен, мне очень жаль... Кажется, никто не заметил. Это все костюм горничной – я никак не мог избавиться от мысли о том, как моя рука проскальзывает под юбку... Я не смог... Знаю, мы договаривались быть очень осторожными, но... Дело в твоей заднице, Джен... Я просто... она такая идеальная.  
Джаред замолчал, словно и сейчас перед его глазами стояла эта вожделенная задница. Дженсен рискнул обернуться. Вид у Джареда был мечтательный, а костяшки пальцев побелели от усилий, с которыми он сжимал руль. Стиснув зубы, Дженсен вновь переключил внимание на дорогу.  
Поездка к нему домой, казалось, длилась вечность, если не дольше. Манера вождения Джареда ничем не отличалась от обычной: старательно, медленно, придерживаясь всех существующих правил и, пожалуй, даже добавив к ним несколько выдуманных им самим. И если обычно Дженсен находил подобную манеру вождения довольно милой, то в данный момент он хотел, чтобы Джаред, черт его возьми, поторопился и перестал всем своим внешним видом напоминать побитого щенка.  
– В том магазине были просто удивительные костюмы, – продолжил Джаред, припарковавшись в подземном паркинге и выйдя из машины. – Мне вот, например, очень понравился Дракула. Была в нем какая-то… изюминка.  
– Плащ с ярко-розовой подкладкой, – первое, что сказал Дженсен, с тех пор как они покинули магазин.  
– Да... ярко-розовая. Знаешь, я бы однозначно нашел ей применение.  
Дженсен промолчал в ответ, говорить вообще не хотелось. А Джаред, как назло, вел себя как самый неторопливый из по-настоящему медлительных людей во всей гребаной истории человечества.  
– Мне правда очень жаль, – произнес Джаред, вслед за Дженсеном плетясь к лифту. – Нет, ну, правда. Мне не стоило поступать так в общественном месте. Господи, Джен, просто поговори со мной.  
Дженсен семь раз подряд нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, намерено не смотря в сторону Джареда, поскольку знал, как тот выглядел с его несчастным а-ля «Джен, мне так чертовски жаль, я никогда больше не буду пытаться апгрейдить твой ноутбук» видом. Лифт наконец загудел, возвещая о своем прибытии, и его створки открылись чересчур медленно.  
Дженсен зашел внутрь, нажав на кнопку своего этажа. Джаред вместе со всеми своими пакетами влетел следом за ним и прислонился к стене кабинки. Под бдительным оком Дженсена двери лифта так же медленно закрывались, пока, наконец, не захлопнулись совсем, и кабина покачнулась, начиная движение.  
И только после этого Дженсен внезапно набросился на Джареда, беспорядочно, страстно, грязно целуя его, зарывшись пальцами в отросшие волосы и нагло раздвинув ему ноги. С глухим стуком пакеты упали на пол, и Джаред, обхватив Дженсена за задницу, подтянул ближе к себе, одновременно вторгаясь языком в его рот.  
– Я так хочу, – выдохнул Дженсен между поцелуями. – Так, черт возьми, хочу тебя... весь день... смотрю на тебя... нуждаюсь в тебе... в твоих руках… Боже, Джей... ох, эти твои чертовы руки.  
Джаред то ли скулил, то ли ворчал, уперевшись бедром между ног Дженсена и вжавшись в его возбужденный член… Он грезил об этом на протяжении последних двух часов.  
Лифт остановился, и двери кабины с громким жужжанием открылись. Джаред попытался оттолкнуть Дженсена, но тот не позволил – пока его тело плавилось в руках Джареда, ему было наплевать – пусть даже весь окружающий мир пялится на них.  
\- Джен, – пробормотал Джаред. – Господи, Джен, мы должны...  
Но тот не дал ему договорить, запечатав рот поцелуем. Джаред глухо застонал и, не выпуская его из рук, оттолкнулся от стены. После чего решительно вытолкал из лифта и подобрал свои пакеты. Стоило только им оказаться на лестничной клетке, как Дженсен снова накинулся на Джареда, потянувшись к его исказившимся в ухмылке губам. Они оба отчаянно нуждались в любой горизонтальной поверхности, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Переплетясь конечностями, языками и мешающими им сумками, они с трудом преодолели расстояние до двери.  
\- В квартиру, – простонал Джаред, прижимая Дженсена к входной двери. – Нам нужно...  
Забравшись пальцами в передний карман джинсов Джареда, Дженсен нащупал и вытащил ключи. Выхватив их у него, Джаред открыл дверь, и вскоре они, спотыкаясь, ввалились в коридор, захлопнув за собой дверь. Пакеты были тут же брошены на пол. Джаред сгреб Дженсена за задницу и приподнял. Обхватив партнера ногами, Дженсен мимолетно поразился тому, насколько легко тому удается удерживать его на руках.  
– Спальня, – тяжело дыша, бросил Джаред. – Мы... Да...  
Дженсен позволил ему впиться поцелуем в шею, пока тот нес его в спальню. Однако на полпути Джаред сдался. Не выдержав, он опрокинул Дженсена на диван и, снова поцеловав, навалился сверху. С большим трудом Дженсену удалось расстегнуть Джареду джинсы и стянуть их с него, прежде чем спустить собственные.  
Со стоном прервав поцелуй, Джаред отстранился и примостился рядом.  
– Боже, Джен, – выдохнул Джаред.  
Дженсен облизнул губы и, воспользовавшись внезапной свободой, остервенело сдернул и отшвырнул прочь свои джинсы и нижнее белье.  
– Вау, – выдохнул Джаред, взгляд его прикипел к возбужденному до предела члену Дженсена.  
Тот абсолютно точно вычислил момент, когда Джаред задумался, а не сделать ли ему минет. Что в принципе тоже было неплохо. Однако какой бы чертовски шикарной, страстной и замечательной ни была эта идея, Дженсен хотел, чтобы Джаред хорошенько оттрахал его, предпочтительно уже «вчера».  
– Нет, – отрезал Дженсен, когда Джаред начал клониться к его паху. – Просто трахни меня.  
Джаред сморгнул, поднял взгляд на Дженсена и начал озираться вокруг.  
– Смазка?  
Дженсен покопался под диванной подушкой, нащупал гладкий тюбик и сунул его Джареду. Тот, щелкнув крышкой любриканта, открыл ее и покрыл пальцы смазкой.  
С готовностью разведя ноги, Дженсен раскрылся и ахнул, когда Джаред, без своих обычных нежных поддразниваний, скользнул в него сразу двумя пальцами.  
– О, Господи, – застонал Дженсен, и его член дернулся в ответ на внезапное проникновение.  
– Ты в порядке? – немедля уточнил Джаред.  
– Черт, ну же, не тормози.  
Джаред засмеялся и еще немного пошевелил пальцем внутри.   
– Достаточно?  
– Вполне, – выдавил Дженсен.  
Джаред размазал побольше любриканта по своему уже сочившемуся смазкой члену и прикрыл глаза от блаженства.  
Дженсен как раз собирался велеть завязывать с этими играми, когда тот снова навалился, одной рукой удерживая себя навесу. Зажмурился, почувствовав медленное вторжение и ощутив, как поддается плоть, раскрываясь все шире под напором таранящего его члена, Дженсен обнял партнера за плечи.  
– Большой, – выдохнул он, по-прежнему прищурившись. – Бля, какой большой.  
– Чересчур? – несмело усмехнулся Джаред.  
– В самый раз, – ответил Дженсен, открыв глаза и притянув Джареда к себе для поцелуя.  
Забросив одну ногу ему на бедро, а вторую примостив на спинку дивана, он обнял Джареда руками за шею.  
Тот входил в него старательно, плавно, и Дженсен шипел с каждой новой волной удовольствия и боли.  
Они подходили друг другу, словно перчатки: Джаред полностью заполнял его, и Дженсен обожал каждую секунду их единения. Джаред сочетал в себе все, чего он хотел получить от любовника… да и от лучшего друга тоже. И он с легкостью превратил их отношения в самое лучшее из всего, что когда-либо происходило с Дженсеном.  
– Ты еще со мной? – тяжело выдохнул ему в ухо Джаред, а затем лизнул.  
– Боже, да... – простонал Дженсен. – Просто...  
Джаред просунул руку между их телами. Обхватив его член и скользнув по нему ладонью, он не прекращал размеренные толчки.  
– Да, – застонал Дженсен, впившись пальцами в спину Джареда.  
Тот толкнулся еще несколько раз, и Дженсен, вскрикнув, излился в его ладонь, кончив с удивительной силой, вздрогнув от накатывавших одна за другой волн удовольствия. Джаред оставался в нем до тех пор, пока не кончил сам, а его финальный стон заглушил поцелуй Дженсена.  
Рухнув сверху, Джаред, уткнулся лицом ему в ключицу, но на сей раз жалоб на тяжесть не последовало. Дженсену нравилось ощущать, что партнер еще у него внутри.  
– Люблю тебя, – пробормотал он, зарывшись пальцами во взмокшие на затылке волосы Джареда.  
– И я тоже тебя люблю, – подняв голову, ответил тот и дернулся, намереваясь выйти из податливого тела, но Дженсен удержал, ногой сильнее прижав к себе его задницу.  
– Еще нет, – пояснил он.  
Джаред улыбнулся и чмокнул его в переносицу.  
– Я еще даже не разулся.  
Дженсен рассмеялся.  
– Ага, и к тому же все еще в штанах.  
– Ну, а ты носки не снял.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу и снова поцеловались.  
– Я все еще хочу увидеть тебя в костюме горничной, – пробормотал Джаред, отстранившись. Дженсен лукаво усмехнулся.  
– Возможно, в моем тайнике и завалялось нечто подобное, – член Джареда заинтересовано дернулся у Дженсена внутри, и тот снова рассмеялся. – Трахни меня еще раз, и обещаю, что продемонстрирую тебе нечто интересное.  
Почувствовав, что вновь возбуждается, Джаред повел бедрами.  
– Договорились, – пробормотал он и скрепил сделку очередным поцелуем.


End file.
